Lasers with an ultra-low noise, including narrow linewidth operation, e.g. ˜1 kHz down to 1 Hz linewidth, are often required to support high performance optical communication systems and sensing systems, as well as low relative intensity noise (RIN) operations, e.g. <−155 dB/Hz. High power is also required for use in high performance systems without the need for optical amplification, or for limited booster amplification, with power levels from e.g. 50 mW up to 200 mW being required. Operating wavelengths can include a very wide range, ranging from ultraviolet (UV) e.g. 250 nm out to many microns, e.g. >10 microns.
Existing low-noise, narrow linewidth lasers such as solid-state lasers and fiber lasers have large size, large cost, limited operating wavelength ranges, and they are often unreliable and not suited for wide-scale commercial deployment. Semiconductor lasers have proven to be the best solution for wide-scale commercial deployment because they leverage the benefits of the semiconductor manufacturing process. Existing semiconductor-based laser systems cannot adequately support high performance systems with all the above requirements. Therefore, there is a need for an ultra-low noise, highly stable singlemode operation, and high power semiconductor-based laser to meet this long-felt need.
The following novel concepts according to embodiments of the present invention provide an ultra-low noise, highly stable singlemode operation, high power, semiconductor-based external cavity laser (ECL). Singlemode operation specifically refers to single-longitudinal mode or single-frequency operation consistent with a narrow linewidth laser. The concepts are applicable to both a hybrid integrated version using a Bragg grating based reflector and separate gain chip, or an integrated laser (monolithic or heterogeneously integrated).